This invention relates generally to aerial refueling systems between a tanker aircraft and a receiver aircraft, and, more particularly, to an aerial refueling floodlight which is formed as part of the receiver aircraft's vertical stabilizer and thereby provides controlled illumination in order to improve the visibility of the aerial refuel receptacle on the receiver aircraft to insure safe and efficient night refueling operation under substantially all flight conditions.
It is a well established procedure to refuel aircraft in flight. This refueling procedure takes place between a tanker aircraft and a receiver aircraft and can be performed under varying conditions and time. Generally, aerial refueling involves the use of a fuel line in the form of a boom extending downwardly and rearwardly from the tanker aircraft, means positioned on the boom which is controllable from within the tanker aircraft for maneuvering the boom into a position appropriate for coupling with the receiver aircraft, and a coupler at the end of the refueling boom for interconnection with a refuel receptacle on the receiver aircraft.
The receiver aircraft, prior to establishing a suitable position for receiving fuel from the tanker, must first locate the tanker by such means as radar or homing devices which are known in the art. Once the tanker is located, the receiver aircraft then must assume and maintain a position immediately behind and below the tanker within the so called "refueling envelope". The "refueling envelope" is defined as that volume of space behind the tanker, the allowable limits within which the refueling boom may be maneuvered horizontally and vertically and extended or retracted without imposing undesirable stress on the refueling boom.
The receiver aircraft ordinarily must rely on visual contact with the tanker from a point several hundred yards (depending on lighting and weather conditions) from the tanker to the proper position within the "refueling envelope". Of particular importance and difficulty are the delicate maneuvers and the attendant careful coordination between the boom operator and receiver aircraft pilot required at the precise point of hookup in maintaining the appropriate relative position of tanker and receiver aircraft during refueling. This operation, although requiring a high degree of skill by the boom operator and receiver aircraft pilot, is relatively routine during daylight and suitable weather conditions. With existing methods, however, aerial refueling operations performed at night or under other limited visibility conditions are extremely difficult and hazardous.
Heretofore, the illumination of a receiver aircraft refueling receptacle was designed without consideration of the refueling boom operator's methods, operations and limitations of aerial refueling at night. The refueling receptacle and area surrounding the refueling receptacle are generally flooded with excess illumination, assuming the brightest light would provide the necessary illumination to refuel the aircraft safely and efficiently during night time conditions. Unfortunately, such excess light confuses the boom operator by making it difficult to distinguish the location of the boom because of the magnitude of the glare reflected from the polished surface of the extended boom caused by the excessive illumination. Furthermore, the receptacle and surrounding receiver aircraft fusalage also provided an additional source of glare instead of controlled illumination.
Consequently, it would be extremely desirable to provide some type of aerial refuel illumination system which is capable of aiding both the boom operator as well as the receiver aircraft pilot in accomplishing night time or limited visibility aerial refueling.